A bad day at school
by Sheankelor
Summary: A Setsuna drama that occurs before she became Sailor Pluto. Misa, a friend, is attacked on campus. What will the police do? What will Setsuna do? Rate T written for SMMFC at liveJournal for the month of August.
1. The morning of

Title: The morning of .. - part I of A bad day at school  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (criminal)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime pre- story line  
Rating: PG

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko, unless you don't recognize them. Then they are most likely mine. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

The morning of .. - part I of A bad day at school

Sitting in the courtyard, Setsuna flipped through her notebook trying to get the last bit of studying in before class. Misa-chan was supposed to met her there so they could study together, but she was late. Turning her arm over, Setsuna looked at her watch. _'Where is she? Misa-chan is not normally late for anything.'_ As the courtyard started to empty, she gathered her books and looked around one last time before heading to her astrophysics class. When she didn't see Misa-chan, she headed for class, but she continually looked around for her friend. 

_'Misa-chan never showed up to class. And she missed the exam. I hope she isn't sick. I think I'll call her room and check on her.'_ Dialing the phone, Setsuna settled on to the edge of her bed. She impatiently waited on someone to answer. After the tenth ring, she hung up. _'Why didn't the answering machine pick up? What happened?!'_ She walked to the window, and stared in the general direction of Misa's dorm. Making a quick decision, she grabbed up her purse and headed over to Misa's dorm. _'Hopefully someone will know where she is.'_

When she first arrived at the dorm building, she gave no thought to the number of campus officers in the common area, but as she neared Misa's room the number of city officers in the hallway started to worry her. Walking a little faster, she started to dodge around the slower people in the hall. Just before the room she was heading for, she was stopped.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go any further." Even though the officer sounded pleasant, Setsuna felt as if she had been doused in cold water. There had been a couple of attacks recently, and the victims normally ended up in the hospital. Peering around him, Setsuna tried to spot Misa. There was nobody in the hall. 

_'She has to be alright. She has to be!'_ Pushing her fear out of her voice, she asked the officer. "What happened? Is everybody okay?"

The officer looked at her considerately. "There was another attack this morning. The area is closed of while we investigate." He noticed the fear and worry that briefly shone in her garnet eyes, before she masked it.

Setsuna peered all the harder at Misa's door, hoping she would see her friend walk out, but she felt that it was useless. Looking in at the officer again, she hoped that he would answer her question. Trying to keep her voice level, she spoke. "Who was attacked?" The officer looked like he was going to dismiss her question, so she quickly tried another one. "Was it the girl that stayed in the room 403, the door right behind you? Her name is Toshiro Misa, and I can't reach her on her phone, and she didn't come to class the morning. Misa-chan always comes to class."

The officer's face became compassionate as he realized the girl in front of him was a worried friend, not just some curious bystander. "Do you know Toshiro-san well?"

Fear solidified into a hard knot in the pit of Setsuna's stomach. Nodding her head, she replied. "We have been best friends for years. Is she okay?"

Keeping his face neutral, he called out behind him. "Officer Tetsuro, there is a friend of the victim out here. Would you like to see her?"

A short, dark haired man poked his head out of room 403. He looked over at the tall, dark skinned, green haired lady standing in front of Officer Yamato, and then signaled for her to come there. Officer Yamato waved her past. Feeling like she was walking on needles, Setsuna carefully crossed over to the door, afraid of what she would see inside. Looking in the room, she saw the disaster. Books and notebooks were flung everywhere, the phone wire was cut, and there was small pools of blood on floor. _'There is not enough blood for her to be dead... I hope.'_

Officer Tetsuro cleared his throat. Setsuna's eyes jumped to him. "You know Toshiro-san?" She nodded her head. "What is your name?"

"I'm Setsuna Meioh."

"I have a few questions for you. Do you know what time she was going to leave her room this morning?"

Setsuna nodded once again, and found her voice. "Yes. She was supposed to meet me this morning at 8:30 to study for our astrophysics' exam today. She is always punctual, but she didn't make it. Nor did she make it to class..."

Officer Tetsuro jotted down everything she said. "So, she was leaving here before 8:30 this morning. When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night at dinner, so that was about 7:30. But I talked to her at eleven on the phone. Misa-chan said she was heading to bed so she would be fresh for the exam today." _'Come on, tell me she is alright, or what happened to her! Please!' _

Looking up from his notebook, Officer Tetsuro looked over at the other officers in the room. They were just finishing documenting the state of the room. "Could you tell if anything was taken?"

Setsuna glanced around the room again. "I might. I know most of the things she had in here, but if she had something that was a secret I might not know it."

"Will you please look around, and see if you notice anything gone?"

Nodding her head, she turned to start looking through the mess. "Can you tell me how Misa-chan is?"

Officer Tetsuro flipped through his notebook. Setsuna felt that he was stalling, trying to figure out what to say. Steeling herself for the worst, she waited. Finally he cleared his throat. "She is pretty badly hurt. She is currently in the Azubu hospital ICU. If you know the phone numbers of her family, we would like to call her family and let them know."

Setsuna paused for a moment, and looked back at him. "I have them. I can tell you her parent's right now. The others are in my dorm room." She waited for him to flip to a clean sheet of paper in his notebook before reciting the number from memory. He then waved over the other officer and gave him the number to call.

A little while later, she told Officer Tetsuro that all the money and meal tickets were missing. She also couldn't find the pearl earrings that Misa loved to wear. "Was she wearing them today? She will really hate that they are gone."

He shook his head no. "Thanks for help, Meioh-san. Can I offer you a ride to the hospital, if you are heading there?"

"Yes, thank you." Setsuna walked out the door. Officer Tetsuro followed behind her, sealing the room when they left. 


	2. That evening

Title: That evening ..- part II of A bad day at school  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (out of time)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime pre- story line  
Rating: PG

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

That evening .. - part II of A bad day at school

Sitting in the waiting room, Setsuna listened as Officer Tetsuro negotiated with the doctors so she could get in to see Misa. Normally only family was allowed into the ICU with the patients. After ten minutes, he signaled her to follow him. "She has stabilized, but has not come around yet. I have permission for you to sit with her until her family arrives. Then the Toshiro family will decide if you can stay." When they reached the door, Officer Tetsuro opened it for her. "If she wakes up, please let us know immediately. We have not heard from her what happened."

Nodding her head in agreement, Setsuna walked into the room. Officer Tetsuro shut the door quietly behind her. She crossed the dimly lit room, trying not to focus on all the beeps of the life support machines. Looking down into Misa's face, she tried not to cry. _'She's alive! I was so afraid that she wouldn't be. The last victim didn't survive five hours. It looks like most of the injures are on her torso. At least most of the scars can be covered.'_

She pulled the only chair next to the bedside, and sat down. Looking down at Misa's hands, she noticed that they weren't badly hurt either. She slid her hand into Misa's unresponsive grasp. Pushing back the tears, she spent the rest of the night telling Misa all about the classes she missed that morning.

She woke up at four o'clock the next morning curled up in the chair. Misa's hand was still resting on hers. Someone had draped a blanket over her while she was asleep. Blinking her eyes, she tried to figure out what woke her up. Then she heard it again. Another soft moan came from the bed.

Tightening her grip on the hand twitching in hers, she leaned over the bed. As she watched, Misa's face flinched from the pain that the little bit of movement had caused her. Slowly her eyes opened, but they were completely blank. Setsuna felt that she was looking into the windows of an empty house.

Taking care speak softly, Setsuna called out to her. "Misa-chan. Misa-chan. It's me, Setsuna."

Misa's face drew in, and a panicky look settled on it. Her eyes still were blank. Misa struggled weakly. She seemed to still be fighting the monster that attacked her yesterday.

Setuna called out to her a little louder. "Misa-chan! You're safe now. You're in the hospital. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright." Watching her eyes, Setsuna looked for any sign of recognition, or understanding, while she continued murmuring words of reassurance.

Misa pulled against her. Not wanting her to feel restrained, Setsuna started to let go of her hand until Misa tightened her grip on Setsuna hand. Setsuna stopped trying to pull her hand free, and continued trying to call her friend back to this time, and out of her nightmare of the past.

A half hour later, her voice was hoarse with talking. She couldn't quite reach the water set on the side table, and Misa was not releasing her grip on Setsuna's hand. Stopping to give her throat a small break, she dropped her head and closed her eyes, unable to look into those blank eyes any longer. _'Misa-chan. Wake up! Come back! The past is not where you need to be. Come back me. Come back to the present. Please!'_

A small sob escaped her, and the tears she had been fighting slipped down her face. Her best friend in the whole world had slipped out of time, and was now lost in a hellish past. The tears fell unnoticed onto Misa's face.

Setsuna felt a hand brush the tears off her checks. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking down into the pain-filled, but not blank, eyes of her best friend. "Misa-chan!"

Misa smiled up at her, and answered her in a weak, hoarse voice. "Setsuna-chan. I'm sorry I didn't meet you."

Shaking her head slightly, Setsuna smiled back at her. "You have a good reason for not making it, but you have to take Takada-sensei's make up exam."

Chuckling weakly, Misa grimaced from the pain. Tightening her grip on Setsuna's hand, Misa rolled carefully over to face her friend. "I heard you. You gave me a line to follow back here. Thank you." Carefully, she yawned and settled deeper into the bed. Closing her eyes, she sighed. "Good night, Setsuna-chan."

Setsuna looked down at their joined hands, and then at the peacefully sleeping face. She'll call the officers in tomorrow. Settling back down into the chair, Setsuna made herself as comfortable as possible.


	3. The following Morning

Title: The following morning - part III of A bad day at school  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime pre- story line  
Rating: PG

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

The following morning - part III of A bad day at school

Later that morning, Setsuna was awakened by the nurse coming into the room. With a quick glance, the nurse noticed the clasped hands, and the peacefully resting patient. With another glance, she noticed the stiff and sore over night visitor blinking sleepily at her.

Whispering, she asked "Good morning. Would you like some tea and breakfast?" The nurse smiled gently at her as Setsuna tried to stretch without letting go of Misa's hand.

While nodding her head in agreement, Setsuna smiled gently back, and in a hoarse voice she asked, "Can you move the table closer? I can't quite reach it from here."

With the table closer, and breakfast waiting on her, Setsuna started wishing for the bathroom. Ignoring the clamoring need of her body, she started eating. The nurse checked the life-support instruments, and made notes on the chart. As quietly as she had come, the nurse left. Setsuna watched as Misa's face winced as the door closed. Adjusting her arm, she continued to eat.

A little while later Misa woke up again. She let go of Setsuna's hand. "Thank you."

Flexing her fingers, Setsuna ignored the tingling running up her arm. "You're welcome." Her eyes flickered towards the door, and back again. _'I should call the officers in. I promised Officer Tetsuro that I would.'_

Misa watched her for a long moment. Finally, she figured out what Setsuna was thinking. She asked in a hoarse voice, just to be sure. "There are police officers here to speak to me, right?"

When Setsuna nodded her head, Misa grimaced. "Will you stay with me while I talk to them? Please?"

"Yes, if they let me." Standing up, she walked to the door. Looking back, she continued. "I'll let them know that you are awake. Will you be okay alone for a moment?" When Misa nodded, she slipped out the door. _'First stop is the restroom.'_

The nurse from earlier noticed her first, and quickly gestured her to a door before the officers spotted her. "Here is the restroom. I'm sure you need it. Is Toshiro-san awake?"

Setsuna looked grateful. "Yes, she just woke up. I was going to tell the officers." She looked at the nurse's name tag. She was Nurse Kamishi.

Nurse Kamishi gestured to the restroom. "Please, relieve yourself first. I want to check on her before they start questioning."

Setsuna slipped into the restroom while the nurse slipped into Misa's room. With the last of her morning needs met, Setsuna informed the officer on duty that Misa was awake. The officer asked her to wait outside.

She settled down in a chair near the nurse's station. With in minutes, the officer stuck his head out the door and requested her presence in the room. As she walked in the door, the officer gestured her back to the chair.

"Officer Tetsuro will be here shortly. Toshiro-san has requested that you be here during the questioning. That will be up to Officer Tetsuro when he arrives." The officer bowed himself out of the room.

While they waited, Nurse Kamishi came in to change the bandages, re-checked Misa's vital signs, and gave her the next dose of pain-killers and antibiotics. By the time Officer Tetsuro arrived, Misa was sipping on a small cup of tea. It was all she could hold down.

Officer Tetsuro bowed to both of them. "Officer Yamada informed me that Toshiro-san requested your presence during the questioning, Meioh-san. Do you wish to stay?" Setsuna nodded her head. "Okay, all I ask is that you remain silent." Setsuna nodded again, and settled down deeper into the chair.

Over the next half-hour she heard the horrible story of what happened yesterday morning. She was shocked by the audacity of the perpetrator, and was proud of the way Misa had fought back. She watched as Officer Tetsuro took detailed notes of the wounds that Misa said the man had suffered. Misa ended her tale by saying that she had passed out, and woke up in the hospital. He then asked for another detective to draw the likeness of the man as Misa described him. After another hour of grueling descriptions, they had a good picture. Misa was drooping wearily by time they were done.

As Officer Tetsuro left, the doctor came in, and Setsuna had to leave the room. When she stepped into the hall, Officer Tetsuro walked back to her, with a grateful look on his face. "The nurse says that you are the reason Toshiro-san is doing so well this morning. Thank you. I did not expect to get as much done as we did this morning. Hopefully, we will be able to find this criminal before he strikes again." Bowing again he continued."Thank you once again." Then he turned and left.

Setsuna sank back down in the chair near the nurse's station.


	4. A little later

Title: A little later - part IV of A bad day at school  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (family)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime pre- story line  
Rating: PG

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

A little later - part IV of A bad day at school

An hour later, Misa's parents walked down the hallway. Setsuna was watching Misa sleep when they opened the door, and quietly walked in. When they saw her, they smiled in relief, and quickly crossed the room to their daughter's bedside. As they gazed down at her, their smiles became worried frowns.

Setsuna spoke quietly to them. "The doctor says she will recover fine physically. She is over the worst, and they will be moving her out of ICU this afternoon."

"Thank you for being here with her, Setsuna-chan. I feel better knowing that someone that she knows has been with her all this time."

Setsuna felt as if a small weight was lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't even realized that she had been worried about what they would say about her being there. "You're welcome. I am glad I was here, too."

As she brushed her hands down her skirt, she realized that she had not changed clothes since yesterday. _'I must really look a sight. At least Nurse Kamishi lent me a hair brush, and a toothbrush, or I would look totally unkempt.'_

Misa stirred on the bed, and her mother rushed over to her side. "Mama's here. I'm sorry I wasn't here last night, but..."

Setsuna watched as Misa opened her eyes, and stared at her mother. Then Misa's father stepped up next to her mom. Even as Setsuna watched, the mask that Misa had been wearing fell off her face, and she dissolved into tears. Setsuna slipped out the door as both parents settled onto the bed, and held onto her hands while they looked for a way to wrap their daughter into their arms.

_'I hope they are healing tears. They should be.'_ Glancing back at the door, she felt that they really need some time alone. _'And I need a change of clothes, and I need to call my professors and let them know where I've been. I hope I don't have too much make-up work.'_

Crossing over to the nurse's station, she caught Nurse Kamishi's attention. "If they ask where I've gone, please tell them that I've gone to change clothes. I'll be back soon."

"I'll let them know, Meioh-san."

As she left the hospital, Setsuna felt like smiling. Somehow, seeing a caring family always made her happy.


	5. A true ending

Title: A true ending - part V of A bad day at school  
Author: Ree  
Theme: Setsuna (consequences)  
Genre: Drama  
Version: Manga/Anime pre- story line  
Rating: PG

_Setsuna and her friends all belong to Takeuchi Naoko. I just asked them very nicely if they wanted to play. They agreed, and quietly snuck out without Takeuchi-sensei's knowledge. _

A true ending - part V of A bad day at school

A week later, Misa was released from the hospital. The university let her change dorms, and Setsuna marveled as the whole family came down to help with the move. Misa was currently curled up on Setsuna's bed studying the notes that Setsuna had copied for her, since she still couldn't do much physical work. She had the TV playing in the background. That was how they heard the news. Misa's attacker had been caught. Setsuna turned the sound up, and Misa dropped the notes. Both of them focused on the TV.

"And this morning, Officer Tetsuro caught Roja-san trying to sell a pair of pearl earrings that had been stolen from one of the victim's rooms. Roja-san fits the description that the police have of the suspect from the victims. Plus he also bears the scars, and wounds from his latest victim. The police have taken him into custody."

Both of them looked at each other. Misa was the first to speak. "He has been caught. That was him! I know it was him."

Just at that moment the phone rang. Setsuna answered it. "Hello?"

"Meioh-san. This is Officer Tetsuro. Do you know where Toshiro-san is?"

"She is right here, sir. Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes, thank you Meioh-san."

Setsuna passed the phone to Misa. Misa accepted it, raising it slowly to her ear. "Hello?"

"Toshiro-san, can you please come down and identify the suspect that we have in custody?"

"Of course. I'll be right there."

"Thank you. I'll see you shortly. Good bye."

"Good bye." Misa hung up the phone, and looked at Setsuna. "Will you come with me?"

Setsuna grabbed her purse. "Let's go." Both of them headed out.

When they arrived, Misa had to wait her turn. Four other victims were also there to identify the suspect. Misa kept quiet about the news report. When it was her turn, she gave a positive identification and then she told Officer Tetsuro that she had seen the new report that morning.

His face clouded over. "I told them not to air that until this evening. Well, you can still identify the pearl earrings. Come this way."

Both girls followed him down the hall to another room. The room was filled with lots of bits and pieces of things. Setsuna realized they were looking at the evidence for many cases. Making sure to keep up with Officer Tetsuro, they made their way to the back corner. Lifting a plastic bag out of a drawer, he laid a pair of tear drop pearl earrings on the counter. He stepped back to give them both room to look at them. Setsuna and Misa looked down, and Misa reached out to pick them up. Setsuna stopped her, and looked back at Officer Tetsuro. "Is it okay to pick them up?"

He nodded his head. "As long as you don't open the bag."

Misa picked them up, and looked at them from every direction. Peering closely at the back of the post, she finally spotted what she was looking for. "They are the right weight, color, shape, and they also have Grandma's initials etched into the gold post. They are mine." She looked at him hopefully. "Can I take them with me?"

He shook his head no, and she set them back on the counter. "I didn't think so. I can have them back when the case is finished, right?"

"Of course. I'll call you down to the station to retrieve them."

When the case went to court, Misa could only testify that the earrings were hers, and describe the events that had occurred the morning of the attack. The other victims were able to identify Roja-san. In the end, he was found guilty of aggravated assault, robbery, and man-slaughter.

Later that week, Officer Tetsuro called Misa to tell her she could retrieve the earrings. Misa and Setsuna smiled all the way there and back. They knew it was over.


End file.
